


tabletop games

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Louis, Femslash, Genderswap, Larriet Stylinson, Sexswap, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction es, una vez más, una girl band. En cuanto a Harry, esto no cambia nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tabletop games

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tabletop games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610134) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> esta historia es originalmente de likecharity (en livejournal). 
> 
> es la primera vez que traduzco femslash, estoy nerviosa, pero espero que les guste ;)

 

Harry está inclinada hacia adelante, codos en la tabla, luciendo demasiado inocente considerando que es Harry. Louis tiene sus dudas cuando se trata de Harry siendo inocente, siempre.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le pregunta con recelo. Es temprano. Louis acaba de salir de su ducha, en sudadera y camiseta ancha, directo a la cocina porque tiene hambre. No hay comida cerca de Harry en este momento. Lo que sí hay es, una sospechosa, falta de ropa. Es decir, Harry está usando ropa, pero no le cubre mucha piel que digamos.

—Solo estaba pasando el rato —dice Harry en un murmullo mientras se inclina hacia atrás un poco más. Los ojos de Louis se deslizan más abajo de su cuello. Harry está usando una camisa con un enorme escote. Sus pechos lucen llenos y firmes y Louis casi que puede ver su ombligo desde el ángulo en el que Harry está—. Y luego pensé, ¿sabes? —continua—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer?

—No, ¿qué? —pregunta Louis, distraída. Se pregunta si Harry se molestaría al ofrecerse a ir con ella a comprar brasieres. Louis es muy buena comprándolos, y Harry parece no tener ninguno.

—Estaba pensando, voy a dejar que la primera persona que entre en la cocina me folle hasta la inconsciencia.

—Está bien —dice Louis, y luego—, espera, ¿qué?

Harry mete su labio inferior entre sus dientes. —Suertuda.

La boca de Louis se abre. —Jesús, eres toda una zorra —finalmente dice, y está consciente de que suena más como un cumplido cuando usa ese tono, aunque ella está adecuadamente impresionada. Y un poco celosa. En su mayor parte, se da cuenta mientras camina alrededor de la mesa, que encuentra todo el asunto divertidísimo—. ¿Incluso Liam? —le pregunta aguantando una risa.

Harry, aparentemente muy complacida con el efecto que sus pechos tienen en Louis, camina alrededor y pega su trasero contra la mesa. Su falda, que apenas le cubre un poco, se desliza arriba de sus muslos unas cuantas pulgadas. —En especial Liam —dice ella, sonriendo—. Liam necesita follar con urgencia.

Louis resopla. —Creí que tenías una regla acerca de las vírgenes.

Harry desliza uno de sus dedos sobre su propio muslo, el material de su falda corriéndose a la par.

La boca de Louis se seca.

Harry sonríe con descaro. —Soy una chica mala. Deshonrar vírgenes es mi actividad favorita.  _Tú_  deberías saberlo.

Louis lo sabe. Ella tuvo un novio por casi un año antes de TXF, y no hicieron mucho más que tocarse. Tal vez, supone, era porque ella es más gay que un árbol de Navidad. Su ex novio también, a lo mejor. Y luego vino Harry, con sus rápidos dedos y su aún más rápida lengua. Bootcamp. Louis aún no sabe si sentirse orgullosa o avergonzada del hecho de que Harry se las arregló para sacarla de sus bragas en cuestión de  _horas_.

Y luego esto.

—Debería azotarte por siquiera pensar en desvirgar a Liam —dice Louis con seriedad—. Y por usar esa falda. Debe ser ilegal en...alguna parte.

—¿Lo harías? —sonríe Harry.

—¿Tal vez? —Louis le devuelve la sonrisa—. Pero primero, debo completar mi misión diaria.

—¿Cuál es?

Louis camina más y más cerca hasta que está parada a solo un palmo de distancia de Harry. Ella huele dulce, y a sexo, como si hubiese estado excitada por años. Louis puede sentir la humedad crecer entre sus piernas ante el pensamiento de Harry pasando el rato así durante toda la mañana, esperando el momento en el que Louis bajara y la follara.

Cuando Harry ladea la cabeza por un beso, Louis se lo da, pero en la mejilla. Harry hace un puchero hasta que Louis desliza sus manos sobre su falda y luego está gimiendo alto. Louis ni siquiera está tocando su coño, y ella ya está siendo ruidosa, sintiéndose necesitada. Harry podría despertar a toda la casa con sus gemidos, si quisiera.

—Shh, quieta —le dice, consciente de repente que están  _en la cocina_ , y que cualquiera puede venir en cualquier momento.  _Joder_ —. Joder —repite—, eres toda una exhibicionista.

—Qué puedes hacer —dice ella lamiendo sus labios con delicadeza—. Me gusta el pensamiento de ti levantándome sobre esta mesa y comiéndome hasta que me corra tan duro, que lo sienta por  _días_.

Louis respira hondo y trata de que las imágenes no sobrecarguen su cerebro. Necesita parte de su cerebro para controlar sus manos. El trasero de Harry se siente firme contra ellas, piel tibia, suave, un poco tensa.

—Tócame —susurra Harry en su odio—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

 _Esto va a terminar muy rápido_ , piensa Louis. Algunas veces, logran alargarlo por horas, acostadas en la cama. Harry es la experta en ello, manteniendo las piernas de Louis separadas mientras tiene su lengua contra el coño de Louis con la justa presión para tenerla alejada del orgasmo. Louis no es tan paciente. Una de sus manos deja el culo de Harry para mover su falda hacia arriba y escurrirse entre sus bragas.

—Encaje blanco, ¿eh? —dice Louis, mirando cómo sus uñas raspan sobre el material que ya está mojado; casi se puede ver a través de él. Los muslos de Harry tiemblan de deseo.

—Son nuevas —Harry inclina su cabeza. Sus rizos caen sobre sus orejas y el rostro de Louis—. Me las puedes quitar, si quieres.

Louis no va decir no a eso. Pero no aún. Antes de hacerlo, traza su dedo despacio sobre el lugar donde se encuentran con la suave piel de su muslo, luego desliza la punta debajo, tocando ese lugar donde Harry se siente caliente y pegajosa.

—Joder —maldice Harry—. Vamos —ella ya está respirando duro. Puede excitarse tan rápido, es increíble lo receptiva que es, cómo se pone con solo un toque. Harry está dispuesta a abrir sus piernas más, a incitar a Louis a ir más rápido y profundizar sus dedos dentro de ella.

Louis no es muy paciente, nunca lo ha sido. En vez de jugar con ella, empuja el material a un lado y desliza su pulgar sobre el clítoris de Harry, presionándolo duro. Harry jadea y pone sus brazos alrededor de Louis, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

—Se siente tan bien —gime ella—. Louis. Joder, Louis. ¿Más?

Por un segundo, se miran la una a la otra, luego Louis la levanta, Harry la ayuda, y luego está sentada sobre la mesa, sus piernas deliciosamente abiertas, y Louis desea haberle quitado las bragas antes para poder  _ver_.

—Dios, luces tan lasciva —dice en cambio y luego pone sus dedos de nuevo en el coño de Harry.

Harry se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus codos y sus caderas. Luce tan excitada y orgullosa; ella sabe exactamente cuánto Louis aprecia eso sobre ella, ese modo sensual en el que se mueve y habla y  _cede_.

—Joder, estoy tan jodida —dice Louis. Saca sus dedos y los engancha en las bragas de Harry, deslizándolas más allá de sus piernas. Éstas son asombrosas y merecen un montón de atención cualquier otro día porque ahora, están en la jodida cocina, y Harry huele tanto a sexo que lo único que Louis puede hacer es empujar más sus piernas y bajar sobre ella, cerrando sus labios sobre su clítoris, succionando fuerte.

—Santa puta madre. Mierda —maldice Harry, y gime y corcovea contra la boca de Louis, empujando contra su lengua.

Louis nunca supo qué cosas podría hacer con su lengua sobre otra persona hasta que conoció a Harry. Ahora es una campeona en el sexo oral, si se lo dice a si misma; no le toma tanto tiempo tener a Harry retorciéndose, especialmente cuando lame hacia abajo hasta que es capaz de empujar su lengua dentro de Harry y jugar un poco sucio usando su dedo para presionar sobre el clítoris de Harry.

Harry ama eso, ama la sensación de la lengua de Louis dentro de ella, ama cuando Louis se mueve dentro y fuera mientras sus dedos frotan sobre su clítoris. Louis adora la sensación de Harry contrayéndose sobre su lengua cuando se corre, un toque de calor y humedad dentro de su boca, y lamerla hasta que queda limpia; lamerla hasta que Harry se aleja del contacto, estremeciéndose y jadeando, empujando los hombros de Louis.

—Tu falda está arruinada —señala Louis con tristeza cuando Harry se recuesta sobre la mesa. No lo está, la verdad; pero Louis sabe que Harry nunca será capaz de usarla de nuevo sin poner a Louis instantánea y horriblemente húmeda. No puede parar de tocar los pliegues de Harry, ni de amar el tirón que da cuando Louis frota allí donde esta roja e hinchada y tan sensible.

—Oh, Dios, detente —dice Harry cuando Louis trata de meter un dedo dentro de ella, tal vez jugando por un segundo. A veces, Harry se deja ir, deja que le meta tres o cuatro dedos dentro de ella, extendiéndola lo más que puede y dejándola ver cómo sus propios dedos desaparecen en su interior. Pero ahora, Harry solo se sienta, agarrando su muñeca. Louis pone cara triste.

—Eres tan ridícula —dice Harry. Pero por supuesto, es una buena ridiculez, y Louis sabe eso aún más cuando Harry se inclina y la besa, abriendo su boca para ella, dejando salir su lengua para lamer dentro de la boca de Louis, rozándola contra la de Louis. Es una cosa muy excitante.

—Te voy a hacer correr —murmura Harry contra su boca—. Solo déjame... —Y luego se está bajando de la mesa, poniéndose en sus rodillas, bajando la sudadera de Louis y sus panties(1) al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla.

Louis se sostiene del borde de la tabla cuando Harry se arrodilla entre sus piernas e inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, separando gentilmente sus piernas y acomodando su boca contra ella. Su cabello rizado está en todos lados, pegándose a su frente y su rostro se moja debido a que la posición en la que está es la peor para acomodarse. Pero eso no define a Harry. Harry es quien se pone sucia durante el sexo, es quien lo hace en la forma más perversa de todas, y por eso es que, a veces, ella no usará bragas debajo de sus faldas y se sentará sobre el regazo de Louis, frotándose contra el cierre de sus jeans. Es por eso que, a veces, guiará la mano de Louis dentro de sus jeans mientras están sentadas en cualquier McDonald's y hará que Louis la toque mientras comen, rodeadas de un montón de personas.

Algunas veces, Louis empujará sus dedos profundamente y la hará ahogarse con su soda; otra veces, solo mantendrá una ligera presión sobre su clítoris hasta que Harry se retuerza y le ruegue con esos inmensos y hermosos ojos.

Ahora mismo, esos ojos están cerrados mientras Harry lame, tira y usa sus labios, dientes y lengua, haciendo a Louis temblar contra ella. Mantiene un ritmo de succión hasta que los nudillos de Louis se ponen blancos y jadea, y luego usa sus dedos, doblando uno a la mitad y acercándolo al agujero de Louis, estirándola lo suficiente para que Louis se corra, todo sobre la cara de Harry, montando su boca hasta que su orgasmo termina. Harry gime contra ella, su otra mano ya está debajo de su falda de nuevo, tocándose y corriéndose un  momento después.

—Puta mierda —dice Louis, enterrando sus dientes en su propio brazo.

Harry se ríe. Las vibraciones se sienten asombrosas contra la piel de Louis. Ella se aleja un poco después.

Louis no puede mantenerse derecha. —Joder, te amo —dice ella—. Tú, sucia zorra.

Harry sonríe ampliamente y presiona un beso rápido sobre los labios de Louis antes de subirle la sudadera y arreglar su propia falda. —Amor será, entonces, el pago de esta zorra, señora —dice cantando y haciendo una reverencia, luego camina hacia el grifo y pone su cara debajo de la corriente de agua, mojándola toda.

Louis se ríe.

Unos momentos después, una medio dormida Niall y una, aún más, dormida Liam tropiezan en la cocina. Harry le da una perversa sonrisa a Louis, tomando su mano.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? —pregunta Liam, inmediatamente sospechando. Los ojos inocentes de Harry nunca funcionan con ella. Niall solo bosteza y camina hasta el refrigerador.

—Nada —dice Louis, mordiendo su labio para evitar soltar una risita. Jala a Harry y suben las escaleras. Ella tiene una excelente idea para explorar todo este asunto de dama/puta en algún momento. Preferiblemente, metiéndose bajo la falda de Harry, de nuevo.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Harry cierra la puerta y enfrenta a Louis. Abre sus ojos bien grandes, poniendo su mano libre en su boca, simulando sorpresa. — _Oh, no_  —dice ella jadeando—. Creo que olvidé algo en la cocina.

Louis la mira fijamente, no entiendo nada.

Harry resopla. Luego jala a Louis tan cerca que sus pechos se tocan y pone la mano de Louis bajo su falda.

 _Joder_ , piensa Louis entonces, acordándose de las bragas, tiradas en el suelo bajo la silla. Las otras van a  _matarlas_.

________________

(1)Acá había pensado poner bragas, pero en realidad dice " _boxershorts_ " que según lo que encontré pueden ser los meros bóxer o unos calzoncillos pero como estamos hablando de chicas asumo que son, lo que en mi país, llamamos "cacheteros" que son parecidos a los bóxer pero más pequeños y femeninos. Como no sé cómo le dicen en otros lados, lo dejo como panties. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
